


Benedictus Est

by avaya29



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Activity meaning Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embarrassed Zuko, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh can do it with facial expressions alone, M/M, Spirit Shenanigans, Spirit Sight, Zuko is far too easy to tease, brief mention of cultural homophobia, just hints and innuendo really, no actual sex takes place in this fic, non-explicit discussion of sex, spirit activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaya29/pseuds/avaya29
Summary: ‘You did not tell me, Prince Zuko,’ says Uncle, straightening, ‘thatthiswas your plan.’There’s a hint of rebuke there, and Zuko feels his face beginning to flush.‘But… it seems you are most fortunate. Most fortunate indeed,’ he adds, raising his eyebrows with a cheeky grin. Zuko’s face feels abruptly much, much hotter.
Relationships: Agni/Zuko, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Benedictus Est

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deus Vult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032711) by [kotosk (Kotosk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk), [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin). 



> This is a direct sequel to Chapter 1 of [Deus Vult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032711) by [Kotosk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk) and [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin), set the following morning. It was originally posted as a comment on that work. This version has minor changes.
> 
> Note that although this work is rated T for discussion of sex, the original work is Explicit and tagged as Underage (Zuko is sixteen).
> 
> If you don't want to read an Explicit fic but you do want a bit more context for Iroh and Zuko's conversation about it, here's a quick summary:
> 
> Researching the Avatar, Zuko reads about an old ritual involving an exchange of favours with a spirit. He determines to seek Agni’s blessing on his quest to regain his honour, and visits a shrine to Agni without telling anyone of his true purpose. Agni responds to his call, and Zuko discovers that the reference to favours was a bit of a euphemism. He is surprised but assents willingly, and is granted the blessing and responsibility of being Agni’s Champion, like two of his distant ancestors before him. Agni also gives him a spirit mark on his skin as a sign of spirit favour, but, as it turns out in this fic, it’s not the only sign.

Zuko rises early, dons his tunic, and goes on deck for dawn meditation. Normally, when he greets the sun, he does so on the foredeck with Uncle and the other firebenders on the crew, but this ritual feels… too personal, now, after – after _yesterday_ , and he climbs to the roof of the bridge instead. He kneels there in seiza for a long time, breathing, feeling the caress of the rising sun on and in and through his body.

Afterwards, as he descends, he sees his Uncle, who falls into step with him as he walks back along the deck. ‘Come and break fast with me in my room, Prince Zuko,’ he invites, and the words remind Zuko that he hasn’t eaten for a whole day.

Uncle closes the door of his cabin behind Zuko, and turns to face him. Then he forms the Flame with his hands and drops into a deeper bow than Zuko has seen anyone give to anyone bar the Fire Lord himself.

‘Uncle…’ says Zuko, uncomfortably.

‘You did not tell me, Prince Zuko,’ says Uncle, straightening, ‘that _this_ was your plan.’

There’s a hint of rebuke there, and Zuko feels his face beginning to flush.

‘But… it seems you are most fortunate. Most fortunate indeed,’ he adds, raising his eyebrows with a cheeky grin. Zuko’s face feels abruptly much, much hotter.

‘How… how did you know?’ he gets out, and Uncle _winks_ at him.

‘You have seen the portraits of Fire Lord Ryo and Princess Ukari in the palace?’

Zuko nods, nervously.

‘Did you think the halo was just for decoration?'

Zuko gapes for a moment before frantically patting at the air around his head. ‘I have a _halo_?’ he yelps. ‘Uncle…!’

Uncle laughs at that, free and full. ’Not presently, nephew. But while you were meditating on top of the ship, I could see you glowing. Shining, as if the sun itself were inside you.’

And that would almost sound reverent, but for the crinkle at the corner of his eye that has Zuko blushing furiously again.

‘So… so people can _see_ …?’ he stammers. ‘Anyone can just look at me and know that, that I… that our Lord… that… Oh, don’t make me _say_ it, Uncle!’

‘That you offered our Lord Agni your favour, and she gave you hers in return?’ says Uncle smoothly.

And if Uncle hadn’t bowed to him like _that_ just now, Zuko might have let that slide, but in the interests of accuracy and because Uncle being Uncle is bound to find out sooner or later, but mostly because Zuko finds he doesn’t want to _lie_ about Agni as he showed himself to him, even if he really doesn’t want to talk about it in detail, Zuko corrects him. ‘ _His_ favour,’ he says quietly, and if he could blush harder he would.

And Agni bless Uncle, for he does not say anything about ‘blasphemy’ or ‘technically illegal’ or even offer his sympathies, just a smooth apology. ‘My apologies, nephew. I should not have made assumptions. Our Lord Agni has granted you his favour. And has made you his Champion.’ He looks at him, face full of love and… awe?

And Zuko closes his eyes in relief for a second, but he can’t stay here, he can’t, not with _that_ look on Uncle’s face, so he moves back to his previous concern. ‘But everyone can see it, when I meditate? That I… _glow_?’

Uncle tilts his head _no_ , to Zuko’s relief. ‘Such things can only be seen by one who has been… similarly touched.’

The words _similarly touched_ rattle around in Zuko’s head for a long moment.

Uncle pulls aside the edge of his robe to reveal a mark completely unlike Zuko’s own. It doesn’t make its own light, but there is a sort of _sheen_ to it…

And while Zuko is processing _that_ , Uncle begins in the cadence of a story. ‘Some years ago, I spent a very pleasurable evening in the company of –’

‘Uncle!’ Zuko practically yells, having finally recovered the power of speech. ‘ _I don’t want to know_!’

**Author's Note:**

> Not shown: Shortly after sunrise, Iroh staring for a full two minutes, mouth hanging open, at the light source on the roof of the ship's bridge that is his nephew. (Jee wonders why the General is staring. The Prince on the roof is a little unusual, but surely not that surprising.) (By the time Zuko finishes his meditation, Iroh's got his act together.)
> 
> Yes, they do get something to eat after this conversation.


End file.
